


Can I ask you something personal?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Go ahead.





	Can I ask you something personal?

Our story begins in Hannah Abbott's dormitory, she's getting to know her new friend the memory ghost of Tom Riddle.

Hannah said, "Can I ask you something personal, Tom?"

Tom insisted, "You may."

Hannah inquired, "What was it like when you died?"

Tom frowned. "It's difficult for me to describe the feeling when Harry Potter stabbed the diary with a basilisk fang. It felt excruciatingly painful, but then I felt sort of light and happy. Almost as if all of my earthly problems had vanished. When I stepped out of my own body in this form, I felt somewhat relieved because nothing could ever hurt me now."

Hannah wiped a tear away and smiled. "Well, I'm glad that Harry Potter killed you."

Tom smirked. "You are?"

Hannah nodded and grinned. "Think about it, if Harry hadn't killed you; then we wouldn't have met each other."

Tom beamed, "You're right, Hannah. This right here, you and I feels better than anything I ever felt when I was alive. I'm glad I was killed because it led to our meeting and you're the prettiest and funniest girl I've ever met."

Hannah blushed. "You're not so bad yourself."


End file.
